


Snow Day Doctor's Orders

by A_Taupe_Fox



Category: Leverage
Genre: Doctor Who References, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Geek Love, Multi, OT3, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/A_Taupe_Fox
Summary: Eliot, Parker and Hardison are prepared for snow, but maybe not getting snowed in.Luckily, Hardison has plenty of supplies, a back-up back-up generator and plan for how they're going to spend the time.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93
Collections: 2019 Leverage Secret Santa Exchange





	Snow Day Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenelystrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/gifts).



> For the prompt of 
> 
> 1)Snowed-in shenanigans!  
> 2)Hardison gleefully getting eliot and/or parker into doctor who, and them reluctantly loving it. 
> 
> I hope you like it!!

When Hardison woke up, he noticed two things - he was warm, and it was  _ dark _ . Both were pretty unusual. He was usually warm falling asleep - that was what happened when he got to crawl into bed and snuggle up in between Parker and Eliot - but it was rare for him to wake up before them.   
  
The sleeping dynamic hadn’t really come as a surprise to any of them, once they’d worked it out. Eliot and Parker had both taught themselves to wake up at the smallest possible noise. While Parker often kept odd hours, she and Eliot both had a tendency to rise with the sun. Parker was prone to afternoon cat-naps, but Hardison was a different story. He stayed up until his vision got too blurry to read his computer screen. Then he would zombie-walk himself to the bedroom where he could crash, and then he’d sleep through Armageddon and the entire afternoon whenever possible.   
  
So a normal morning for Hardison was waking up very thoroughly tucked in, but also alone. (It had taken him a while to explain to Parker that tucking in didn’t have to always mean full-on burrito-swaddling, but they’d gotten there in the end.)   
  
Cracking an eye open, Hardison glanced around the room. It was odd, because it  _ felt _ late. He didn’t have the usual lingering tired-fuzz that came from not enough sleep, but it was definitely way too dark to be morning. Frowning, Hardison shifted and shoved his hand under his pillow, reaching for his phone.   
  
Unfortunately, that was enough to have Eliot grumbling and waking up, growling something about sleeping in. Hardison ignored it, knowing it was just half-asleep grumpiness because Eliot worked  _ hard _ to keep up his grumpiness habit. Hardison could respect that.   
  
Dragging his finger across the screen, he pulled his phone out of sleep mode and then stared. Because. There was no way it was already 2:18 in the afternoon. That didn’t make any kind of sense. He looked from his phone then back at the window, where there was still a distinct lack of light.   
  
Climbing out of bed was never particularly graceful, because no matter which way he went he had to climb over  _ someone _ , and he’d long ago figured out that it was just better for him to go fast rather than try to be subtle. No one was going to sleep through him leaving, so it was best for him to just crawl out as best he could given however they were piled together.   
  
It meant that both Parker and Eliot were wide awake and watching him when he made it to the window and pulled back the black-out curtain… and revealed a solid view of dark grey.   
  
“Oh,” Hardison said, staring out at the window that was  _ entirely _ covered by snow, deep enough that there wasn’t even the slightest hint of sky past whatever drift had apparently blown against the cabin during the night. “Shit,” he said, eloquently. They were on the top floor of a two-storey house. It wasn’t overly large, but the fact that they had snow covering the entire window didn’t bode well for them being able to leave any time soon.   
  
“The fuck?” Eliot growled, sitting up properly and leaning forward, glaring at the darkened window.   
  
“Snow!” Parker said brightly, but she pulled the blankets up higher even as she said it.   
  
Hardison glanced between the window and his partners, letting his eyes linger on Parker. “I don’t think even our resident flying squirrel is gonna be able to get out through that.”   
  
It wasn’t ideal, but there was a reason that Hardison was the one in charge of stocking up any place they were using as headquarters. The house was supplied well enough that they could easily be snowed in for a month without trouble.   
  
Well. Without running out of food, water or fuel. There was no doubt that Eliot and Parker stuck in any building for that long would definitely be  _ trouble _ . Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that though. Hardison did his research before he ever moved them anywhere. Snow was common to the region, but storms of this magnitude were previously unrecorded.   
  
“Global warming is the  _ worst _ y’all,” Hardison muttered, shaking his head as he stared out the window again. The view didn’t change at all, so he just huffed and closed the curtains again. Parker and Eliot were both watching him from the bed.   
  
“Well, we’re not going to be able to get out of here today,” he said with a shrug, because even if they  _ did _ somehow manage to get the window open enough that Parker could get out, she would still have nowhere to go. Not until they managed to unearth Lucille (VI), then clear a path to the road.   
  
Parker looked thoughtful. She smiled slowly, looking at Alec with heat in her gaze and a look that was just predatory enough for Haridson to know it meant a  _ real _ good time.   
  
“Guess the only thing to do is come back to bed then, hm?” Eliot said clearly reading Parker’s intentions, and his voice was a purr that was so confident it was nearly  _ smug _ .    
  
Hardison grinned and dashed back to bed.   
  
***   
  
  
Even for the three of them, there was only so much sex they could have before they wanted to something else. They were downstairs, lounging in the main room of the house as Eliot packed away the leftovers of dinner into the fridge.   
  
Haridson was on his phone when the epiphany struck. He glanced at Parker, who was sitting upside-down on the couch, absentmindedly spinning combinations on a padlock. Eliot was nearly finished cleaning up in the kitchen and Hardison had never had a moment when he so clearly had a literal  _ captive audience _ .   
  
It was a sign from the universe. He knew  _ exactly _ what to do with this chance. He tipped his head back so it was resting on the back of the couch, so he could kind of almost see Eliot in the other room. “Hey Eliot!” he called, “when you’re done with that, I’ve got something you need to come see!”   
  
The fridge door closed one more time then Eliot walked out of the kitchen and stood behind the couch, looking down. “What is it?”   
  
Hardison beamed, “You know how I keep saying I’m going to introduce you to Doctor Who?”   
  
“Who?” Parker asked, cheerfully playing along. She didn’t know what Doctor Who was, but she’d noticed Alec’s smile always got even bigger when she responded that way, so that’s what she did every time.   
  
Predictably, Hardison turned to her with a huge grin on his face and he patted her leg by his shoulder. “You’ll see,” he said happily, “You’re gonna love it!”   
  
Eliot stared at Hardison for a long moment, squinting a bit with one eyebrow raised, as if he would somehow be able to know what Hardison knew if he just glared with the proper intensity. Finally, though, he huffed and walked around the couch, plopping down in the free space on the far side, so Hardison was once more in the middle of the three of them.   
  
“What is this show about?” Eliot asked, and even though he sounded skeptical, Alec knew better. If Eliot truly wasn’t interested, he wouldn’t be there at all. No, the fact that Eliot was there, on the couch, meant that he was  _ in _ . Parker even flipped herself around so she would be watching while sitting upright on the couch.   
  
All it took was a few flicks on Hardison’s phone, and the far wall turned into a screen. “Now, the show is about a time lord from the planet Galifrey,” he said, and he’d been planning this for  _ so long _ , planning how and where to start them all off to get them properly hooked on the show, and now, they’re finally sitting down to watch it. They’re snowed in, sure, but warm and happy and  _ together _ . (He’d been pretty torn about where to start them off - Classic Who, or New Who, or even the film, because while the movie was executed poorly, if you just ignored most of it, and understood what the core of the plot was  _ really _ about, once all of the bad writing, bad acting and poorly-thought out executive decisions had been scraped off, it really was a great piece within the universe of Doctor Who.)   
  
“Doctor Who first aired in 1963 and - it was never  _ cancelled _ , but it was on hiatus for a few decades, but we can get to all that later,” Hardison said, waving a hand - he would explain it all to them at some point, but first he had to get them hooked. Luckily, Hardison knew his audience. They would start with the 9th Doctor. Parker fell in love with the first shot of terrible CGI, and Eliot was won over by Christopher Eccleston, and Hardison couldn’t imagine anything better than watching his partners fall in love with one of his favourite shows.


End file.
